


[Untitled]

by 182crazyking



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/182crazyking/pseuds/182crazyking
Summary: I had this idea stuck in my head for a bit and I had to write it because it was short and sweet. The OCs aren’t mine but I have permission to use them for this self-indulgent kinky bullshit.





	[Untitled]

It had been a nice night of drinking and relaxation as Aviel pulled Diantha into their suite at the inn. She was blushing from her glasses of wine, and a bit weary from the alcohol, though not weary enough to turn down a kiss from Aviel. As much as she enjoyed the company of Ione, it was nice to have Aviel to herself for an evening; the feeling was mutual for him.

From a nearby drawer, Aviel withdrew a pair of leather restraints. With a sly smile, Diantha turned and let him fasten the restraints to her arms and bind them together behind her back.

“Good girl,” he whispered into her ear. She shuddered. “I haven’t gotten to tease you in a while, have I?” His hands slid over Diantha’s body, making her moan slightly.

“Ah—Wait, Aviel.” He paused as her gasp of pleasure turned to words. Sheepishly, she continued, “I, uh… Bathroom.”

Aviel considered momentarily before a mischievous grin came over his face. “I don’t think so,” he purred.

“But—”

“You can go here, now, if you have to so badly,” Aviel said. “But I won’t take these bindings off.”

It didn’t take long for Diantha to become restless as the alcohol passed through her. She soon began to squirm against the bindings holding her, inadvertently grinding her body against Aviel, who was standing behind her, in the process. He was still running his hands gently over her torso and kissing the few bits of her neck that weren’t covered by her blouse.

Her writhing grew more and more intense and her breaths became shallower. Her legs crossed as she attempted to think about anything other than the urge that was overwhelming her. Suddenly, Aviel spoke into her ear, breaking her concentration for a moment.

“Too proud to make a mess? It’ll feel good, I promise” He whispered in a reassuring tone. His hand found Diantha’s thigh, and he began to move it up her skirt. “Here, I’ll help you.”

Aviel’s hand came to rest between Diantha’s legs, and he started to trace small, gentle circles on her clit through her panties. She bit her lip and moaned, her mental fortitude nearly giving out.

He pressed his fingers into her, ever so slightly, but even that pressure was too much. In an instant, Diantha’s knees buckled slightly, and she gave in. Aviel felt a warm trickle of wetness on his fingers; he moved them out of the way, and it gave way to a far heavier flow. Her legs crossed involuntarily, but to no avail, and soon her panties, leggings, and the bottom of her skirt were soaked.

Diantha’s stressed, ragged breathing gave way to a low moan of relief as she finished. Aviel pressed himself closer and continued to touch her through her now-sopping wet underwear.

“Was it nice?” He asked, his voice still soft and reassuring.

She was blushing bright red, now from more than just the wine. After a moment’s hesitation, she answered haltingly, “I think… we might need to do this again, nex- next time Ione leaves us alone.”

Aviel grinned and craned his head around to kiss Diantha on the lips. Her face was warm from embarrassment.

“Can I get cleaned up now?” She asked.

“Hm…” Aviel mused. Then, he hooked the side of her panties with his thumb, beginning to slide them off. Her skin was cool and damp where her underwear had been. “I don’t think I’m finished with you yet. I need to give you a reward for being so good.”


End file.
